love makes ya crazy
by amomo13
Summary: Someone has been sending Reika love letters, so Motoki does the mature thing and panics the heck out. Lucky for him his good friends Usagi and Mamoru are always there to help out! Written for the UsaMamo Valentine Exchange!


**This was written for the UsaMamo Valentine's Day Exchange for the lovely mochibuni. You asked for some comedy and I tried my best to deliver, although I can't do anything without making it dumb and cheesy... Hope you enjoy this and Happy Valentine's Day! :)**

Minako slumped forwards, elbows on the table, hands cushioning her cheeks, and mouth sucking on her milkshake straw with disinterest. How was it that she, _Sailor Venus_ , a beautiful and mysterious heroine, was currently surrounded by her fellow Senshis, the reincarnated forms of the Moon Princess and Prince of the Earth, as well as _two_ talking _cats_ ...and, was still so utterly _bored_ ? Minako let out another unnoticed sigh and glanced around the section of the Crown Fruit Parlor that was unequivocally _theirs_.

Rei was getting Ami to help her understand some History text while Luna napped contently next to two were hunched over a lightly worn textbook, blue and yellow highlighters in their hands, cherry sodas and half-eaten fries casually sat on top of some loose paper notes. Minako sighed. _Homework_ on a beautiful Saturday afternoon? _PASS!_ Minako turned her attention further to where Makoto and Mamoru were discussing freaking _plants_. Makoto excitedly went on about her new garden additions but their conversation went in one of Minako's ears and out the other. And finally, she glanced directly across from her where Usagi was sitting next to her boyfriend, sneakily taking bites of his chocolate cake and occasionally adding to the conversation.

Minako couldn't believe her options were homework and plants. Minako sighed once more, pushing her empty glass away and snacking on one of Rei's fries. Well, at least she had Artemis. She threw a fry at the white cat, attempting to get his attention. Artemis simply ate the fry and jumped into Mamoru's lap ( _Artemis, you traitor_ ), who began to pet him without breaking his conversation with Makoto.

Minako resisted the urge to slam her head on the table. They were young teens. These were supposed to be the best, most adventurous years of their lives! They should be out making wild memories, not stuffed up in a booth. Minako tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned her attention to the counter, telepathically sending Motoki signals to come over and give her some stimulating human contact.

"Usako…" Mamoru frowned looking down at Usagi who swallowed the remaining mouthful of Mamoru's cake.

"Sharing is caring?" The blonde giggled sheepishly. Mamoru rolled his eyes and sighed. _Come on, Motoki...save me!_

"Why don't you just order some for _yourself_ instead of always taking mine?"

"And what? Have everyone thinking I'm an unsatiable glutton?" Usagi whined.

Rei lifted her head snickering, "It's _in_ satiable _._ And besides, it's too late for that."

"Hey!" Usagi cried out. And of course, the teasing and indignant cries began. Minako tried to drown out the sounds of Makoto's and Ami's attempts to stop the oncoming argument, Usagi's (very loud) crying, Rei's refusal to apologize, and Mamoru assuring Usagi he didn't think she was a pig but just wished she'd stop eating his food all while mentally pleading with the gods to end her misery.

It turned out the universe had grown tired of punishing her and sent over her savior. Minako's face lit up as Motoki walked over.

"Hey, guys..." Everyone stopped trying to talk over one another when they noticed Motoki lacking his usual zealousness.

"Hi Motoki-kun," Minako batted her eyelashes.

"What's that?" Usagi pointed to the pink envelope in his hand.

"A love letter? For me? Oh Motoki, you shouldn't have!" Minako sighed dreamily.

"Who said it's for you?" Makoto teased. Minako whipped back to look at Motoki for confirmation.

"Sorry, Minako. It's for Reika."

"Oh, how sweet of you Motoki!" Usagi cooed.

Motoki sighed, "I didn't write it for her."

"What do you mean?" Minako inquired.

"I found it at her seat this morning right after she left for a morning lab. She must not have seen it."

"Who's it from?" Makoto asked.

"Don't know. I haven't opened it."

"Ooh, maybe if we have look at it we can figure out who wrote it." Minako grinned. Finally something interesting!

"Wait, are you sure we should be looking at this?" Ami asked nervously, face turning red at the sight of the love letter, as Minako grabbed the envelope that read _Reika_ on the front from Motoki's hand without waiting for permission.

"It is illegal to open someone else's mail." Mamoru pointed out.

" _Not_ if it's already opened," Minako smirked, grabbing the letter from Rei and pointing to the unsealed envelope.

"You guys, this doesn't seem right…" Motoki said uneasily. "I was just going to give it to Reika and she can decide what to do with it."

"But don't you want to find out who wrote it to make sure Reika doesn't leave you for them instead?" Rei leaned over Minako's shoulder as she pulled out the letter, history assignment long forgotten

"You really think Reika would leave me after one love letter?"

"Depends on how good this letter is," Minako smirked. Motoki paled and sat down next to her.

"Minako!" Mamoru chided, the only one noticing his friend's distressed state.

"Lemme see!"

"Hey, I had it first!"

"I can't read upside down! What's it say?"

"Just read it aloud!"

Minako cleared her throat before starting.

 _"My heart pounds whenever I catch a glimpse of you. Just the sight of you fills me with a warmth I didn't even know existed. Your laughter is one of the most wonderful sounds I have ever heard, like bells floating in the spring air. Your beautiful eyes make the finest jewels jealous. And your smile...Your smile puts the greatest works of art this world knows to shame._

 _You are the brightest part of my day. The ray of light that keeps me warm. You are everything to me, even though I've only known you for a short time._

 _My heart yearns for you as if you are the very oxygen that fills my lungs, keeping me alive. Yet I cannot begin to describe the capacity of my love for you. But I knew I couldn't keep it bottled in any longer. I need you to know how much I yearn for you, how much I adore every part of you. And how much I wish to be the one causing that wonderful smile for the rest of your life."_

"..."

" _Wow._ " All seven teens (and two napping cats) sat in silence, staring at the letter.

"You better step up your game, Motoki-kun." Makoto chuckled.

"Who's it from?" Usagi asked, practically lying across the table to get a better look.

"Uhh, there's no signature." Minako flipped the letter over scanning the pale paper for any hint of a writer,

"Are you sure there's no signature?" Rei asked snatching the letter from her and looking back over the letter and envelope, not seeing any identification of who could have written it.

"Well, that's a letdown."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Ami said sending Motoki a sympathetic look.

Motoki gathered the paper back into the envelope miserably. "Well, what am I supposed to do with this now?"

"Just throw it out." Minako shrugged.

"But it's for Reika."

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

Motoki glanced down at the heart-adorned envelope one more time.

"Motoki, the letter is for Reika—" Mamoru started but Motoki already tossed the letter into the trash.

"Well, that's been dealt with." Motoki dusted his apron, ignoring Mamoru's disapproving look.

"You could have at least thrown it in the recycling."

* * *

"...Almost...just a little bit more…" Usagi huffed, stretching as far as her petite body would let her, small fingers flexing outwards. She balanced precariously on her tippy toes, leaning heavily against the cupboards. But for all her stretching, her prize was still out of reach. Usagi froze as she felt a pleasing warmth pressed against her back. An arm reached up, easily grabbing the delicious treats. She felt hot breathe on her neck, sending tingles all the way down to her feet. Another arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Usagi shuddered when she felt Mamoru's lips by her ear.

"Usako…"

"Yeah?" Usagi whispered dreamily.

"Stop trying to steal my chocolate." Usagi scowled and whipped around to face her boyfriend. Mamoru gave her an unimpressed look. Usagi's scowl melted into a pout.

"Mamo-chan!" She whined, trying to grab the yummy chocolate but Mamoru held it high above her head. Pouting even more, Usagi leaned against Mamoru, head buried in his shoulder.

"You never share with me, Mamo-chan."

"Maybe I'd share if you asked first." Usagi looked up at Mamoru with a sweet smile.

"Oh my wonderful Mamo-chan, would you please be kind enough to let me have some of your delicious chocolate?" Mamoru brought his hand up to push back some stray hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"No."

"...Mamo-chan!"

"Finish your homework. Then you can have more snacks." Usagi glared up at Mamoru's smirking face. Mamoru popped a chocolate into his mouth before putting the chocolate on an even higher shelf. Usagi sighed before heading back to the living room where Mamoru had been helping her with her math homework. A few minutes passed as Usagi scrawled some more answers onto her worksheet.

"You know, Rei-chan always feeds me when I study at her place." Mamoru's only response was an eye roll. Usagi decided she had made enough progress on her math worksheet and gently put the papers back into her school bag. Looking over at Mamoru neatly writing notes from his textbook, Usagi decided to crawl onto his lap, pushing aside his textbook and notes.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Yes, Usako?"

"Feeeeeeed meeeee." Before Mamoru could respond the doorbell rang, followed by loud knocking.

"Yay, food!" Usagi abruptly stood up and raced over to the door.

"I didn't order any food Usa—" Instead of takeout delivery at Mamoru's door, there was an out-of-breathe Motoki.

"Motoki, what are you doing here?"

"Look!" Motoki marched over to his friend, waving a piece of paper in his face. Mamoru grabbed Motoki's hand and extracted the slightly crumpled paper to get a better look at it.

"A love letter for Reika?" Motoki nodded vigorously and began pacing back and forth.

"It came back from the trash?" Usagi gasped. "Maybe you should have thrown it in the recycling…"

"No, it's another one. I found it in Reika's apartment with her other mail. I don't think she's seen it yet since this one is still sealed."

"Wow, who would have thought throwing away your problems wouldn't work?" Mamoru paused and raised an eyebrow, "Why were you looking through Reika's mail?"

"You're not seeing the point! My girlfriend is getting love letters from someone!"

"She has a secret admirer!" Usagi cried out.

"Why don't you just let Reika deal with it? Maybe she'll know who's sending them and can tell the person she's not interested." Mamoru's suggestion was, however, ignored.

"You have to protect your love for Reika, Motoki-onii-chan!" Usagi urged.

"But how? I don't know who's sending the letters." Usagi frowned and began to think of a plan (she tried to remember what would happen in a shoujo manga during these situations).

"I know!" The blonde's face lit up, blue eyes shining brightly. "Look there's no postage stamp!"

"So?"

"That means the secret admirer has been delivering these by hand. So all we have to do is follow Reika and wait for her admirer to drop off his letter and then we'll know who's trying to steal her from you, Motoki!" Mamoru blinked.

"Usako, that's a terrible id—"

"Usagi, you genius! That's a great idea." Mamoru rolled his eyes. _Why do I even bother?_

The two blondes began to hash out their plan, speaking in hushed tones (' _You guys are in my apartment. We are_ literally _the only people here…?')_ and discussing disguises to wear while following Reika.

Mamoru sighed once more, sitting down to finish his notes. "Whatever you two are planning, leave me out of it. There is no way I am getting involved in this."

* * *

Mamoru ended getting involved in it. He didn't know exactly how but he was pretty sure it involved Usagi looking absolutely adorable in an oversized sweater and a purring Luna. How _Luna_ got involved was beyond him.

Anyway, here Mamoru was. Sitting in some bushes near Reika's apartment. The green shrubs hid them from view and they had a fairly decent sight of everyone who wandered in front of Reika's building.

"When the police come to _arrest_ us, I am leaving you here and making a run for it."

"Mamo-chan! You wouldn't abandon me, would you?" Usagi pouted. Mamoru turned to his left once again blinked at her outfit: a bright red ninja outfit that covered her odangos (' _For stealth!' 'How is red supposed to make you stealthy in green shrubbery?')_ . Where did she even _get that_? Mamoru let out a sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Fine. _We,_ " Mamoru gestured to his girlfriend and himself, "are leaving Motoki behind."

"Aww, you wouldn't abandon your best friend." Motoki continued to scan the people going in and out of the building with his binoculars squinting at a young boy until he safely passed by the entrance..

" _Watch me._ " Mamoru hissed.

"Oh come on, Mamo-chan. Motoki is just trying to make sure no one creepy is sending Reika love letters. What would you do if someone was sending _me_ love letters in secret and trying to steal me away?"

"Usako, you tell complete strangers that we're in love. I don't think anyone's about to 'steal you away' from me."

"Shh! There's Reika!" Usagi pointed out and Mamoru snatched her hand back lest someone noticed a red ninja outfit-clad arm sticking out of a bush.

"Okay, does she look like she's potentially received an unwanted love letter from a secret admirer?"

"What exactly does one look like after receiving an unwanted love letter?"

"Minako says love letters are one of the highest forms of flattery so she's probably happier than you've seen her in weeks. " Usagi whispered, peering through the leaves of the bush. She paused when she felt two sets of eyes staring at her; Motoki with mild panic and Mamoru with exasperation.

"...or she's really upset from the unwanted attention?"

"She's going in. Let's follow her." Before Mamoru could protest he was being dragged into the building, earning a perplexed look from the doorman. Mamoru suspected the fact he recognized Motoki was the only reason they weren't stopped right there. After reaching Reika's floor, the trio hid around the corner.

"She's leaving again!"

"She probably needed to change for a presentation," Motoki whispered, waiting for Reika to enter the elevator before going up to her door.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru looked both ways down the hall, making sure no one was secretly calling the police.

"Making sure she didn't get a letter already."

"Motoki-onii-chan, where'd you learn to pick locks?" Usagi whispered, eyes wide with interest.

"...Minako taught me."

"Why hasn't Mina-P taught me how to?"

"Why would you need to know how to pick locks?" Mamoru asked, voice low.

"In case of an emergency!"

"An emergency?"

"Like what if there's a fire in your apartment and you've passed out from inhaling all the smoke and I need to get you out but the door's locked?"

"Why would you go _into_ a burning building?" Mamoru whispered, incredulously.

"To _save you!_ " Usagi crossed her arms.

"Why wouldn't you just break the door down then? Why would you waste time picking the lock?"

"Because your door is nice and I wouldn't want to destroy it!"

"I thought my apartment was on fire? The door's going to be destroyed either way!"

"Do you want me to save you from the fire or not?"

"By the time you even pick the lock, I'd be dead!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been so careless and started a fire in your apartment."

"Well, maybe you—"

"Would you two stop arguing about a hypothetical fire!?" Motoki glared, finally opening Reika's door. The couple followed their friend into the apartment, all the lights were off but the cloudy skies gave a dim glow to the room.

"So, on top of stalking and loitering, we're adding _breaking and entering_ onto our list of offenses."

"Hush, we need to make sure Reika's heart hasn't been won over by a cheesy, poorly written love letter." Mamoru scoffed but followed Motoki to the living room anyways.

"If it's poorly written then why are you so worried?" Usagi slapped Mamoru's arm, frowning.

"Leave him alone. Can't you see he's panicking?" Mamoru rubbed his sore arm but kept his mouth shut.

Mamoru and Usagi stood behind Motoki as he rifled through drawers and stacks of paper.

"Have you found anything?"

"No…"

"Then let's leave."

"No, not yet—" Three of them froze at the sound of the door unlocking, eyes wide.

"Hide!" Motoki hissed, putting the papers back where he found them and shoving Mamoru and Usagi into a storage closet. They held their breaths as Reika rummaged through a stack of files, quietly humming to herself.

"There you are!" She declared after finally finding the right file folder. Continuing her humming, Reika slipped her shoes back on and lock the door behind her. Motoki, Usagi, and Mamoru waited another minute before coming out.

"I don't think she'll be coming back soon. We can still look some more." Usagi suggested. Motoki turned to face his two friends, a forlorn look on his usually chipper face.

"We don't need to look anymore. I found these in her drawer." Motoki pulled a handful of letters from his back pocket, all in pink envelopes with hand-drawn hearts.

"Motoki—"

"They've all been opened already. Except for this one." Motoki showed them a pristine, unaddressed envelope with a lipstick mark on the front. "That's Reika's favourite shade."

"It might not mean what you think." Motoki shoved the envelopes back into the drawer he found them.

"It's pretty clear she's been getting love letters from some guy for a while and hasn't bothered to tell me." Motoki took a breath before letting out a miserable sigh. "Thanks for your help guys. We should go."

Mamoru and Usagi followed Motoki out the door. They gave him a sympathetic look before departing.

* * *

"Do you think Motoki and Reika have talked about it yet?" Usagi asked the next day. The pair sat on Mamoru's couch, milk tea and an assortment of snacks lay on the coffee table, the romantic comedy Usagi wanted to watch continued to play but was muted. Instead, the sound of the steady drizzle outside filled the apartment.

"He was upset," Mamoru replied, leaning back against the couch.

"But not upset to like... _break-up_ with her?" Usagi pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on top of them. Mamoru looked over at her, taking in the way she bit her lip and reach up to twirl her hair. Mamoru grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"This isn't your fault. Motoki made his own decision. And so did Reika when she decided not to tell him about the letters."

"But what if they let this come between them? What if they break-up?"

"Well...if they really want to be together then they'll work through it, Usako." Usagi leaned against Mamoru's arm, resting her head on his shoulder but was quiet for a while after that.

"What do you think it's like?" She finally spoke, "To be with someone and not know if you'll be with them for the rest of your life?" Mamoru tilted his head, looking down at her. "Do you think it's scary?"

"No. Only time will tell if it's meant to be. That's life."

"That's not _our_ life." Mamoru pulled Usagi closer.

"I think time has already told us we're meant to be." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"I think Motoki-onii-chan and Reika-san will be okay." Mamoru hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to Usagi's head.

"Usako, I've been meaning to ask: when did you have time to get a specially made ninja outfit?" Usagi giggled, pulling back from his embrace. She thought back to the bewildered look Mamoru had given her when she had shown up in her stealth gear.

"Well, you never know when you might be breaking into your friend's girlfriend's apartment, you know? It's cute isn't it?"

"Very," Mamoru chuckled. "Although I don't think _ninja-chic_ is your style."

"Hey, I could be a stealthy ninja if I wanted to!"

"Usako, you are _many_ things. But a stealthy ninja is not one of them." Usagi's mock pout quickly turned into a smile as Mamoru peppered her face with kisses. Usagi smiled contentedly, snuggling up close to Mamoru.

"Hey, Mamo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I think Motoki-onii-chan and Reika-san will be okay."

"Me too."

* * *

Minako walked into the Crown Fruit Parlor, heading straight for the back corner table, scowling at all the red and pink decorations strung up. If anyone noticed that her gait was more rigid and fast-paced and the fact that she seemed to scream 'GET OUT OF MY WAY', they said nothing. Makoto looked up when she noticed her flaxen-haired friend approach.

"Minako-chan...you had to have had some luck today." Minako practically growled as she sat down.

"Sorry, Makoto. Lady Luck was nowhere to be found today."

"He didn't accept them?" Usagi asked sympathetically. Minako continued to glower.

"Oh, he accepted them. And then he said 'Thanks, these are my mom's favourite. She'll love them!''

" _Ouch,_ " Rei muttered.

"And to top it all off, I went home to rant to Artemis only to find out he went on a romantic walk with Luna!" Minako slammed her fists onto the table, nearly toppling Ami's peach soda. Minako sighed, anger deflating a little. "You know you're in a low place when your cat's love life is better than yours." Minako sighed again, resting her head on her arms.

"Aw, cheer up Mina! There's always next Valentine's Day." Makoto encouraged. Despite being turned down by a popular senpai as well, Makoto's hope for teenage love never seemed to waver. Ami and Rei both hadn't even bothered to give a boy any chocolate; the former to shy and the later uninterested.

"Yeah, I guess. But I guess this means none of us will be getting any White Day gifts. Well _almost_ none of us." Minako lifted her head to shoot a glare over at Usagi and Mamoru who had the _audacity_ to do something as cute as sharing a milkshake.

"Sorry?"

"Whatever. Can I have some of these?" Minako asked gesturing to Mamoru's half-eaten candy on the table, "It's been a rough day." Mamoru wordlessly pushed the box closer to her and Rei.

"You ate all the good ones." Minako pouted, broken heart beginning to fade already.

" _I_ didn't." Mamoru shot Usagi a look. At least she had the decency to look slightly embarrassed (although whether she actually was, well that was another matter).

"Usagi, you can't just eat your boyfriend's Valentine's Day gift in front of him." Makoto giggled.

"Oh, she didn't. She _gave_ it to me half empty." Mamoru teased.

"I had to make sure they were good!" Usagi defended herself, finishing off their shared milkshake.

"So you ate _half_ the box?" Ami laughed, helping herself to some truffles as well.

"Since one half was good, I could only assume the other half was just as good."

"Well, I guess you're only getting _half_ a White Day present."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined, leaning closer. As usual, the two lost themselves in each other, gazing deeply into one another's eyes with an intense but loving passion.

"Eww!" Rei threw a piece of chocolate at the two.

"Come on guys!"

"Can you two be disgustingly gross and adorable somewhere else?"

"Alright. One strawberry shortcake, two cheesecakes, and one tiramisu." Unazuki smiled and put down the desert in front of their respective consumers.

"Thanks, Unazuki!"

"Say, where's Motoki?"

"Yeah," Makoto nodded after swallowing a mouthful of cake. "We haven't seen him in a few days."

"Oh, he took Valentine's Day off. Wanted to spend the whole day with _Reika~_." Unazuki sang before bidding her favourite customers goodbye.

"What happened to Reika-san's secret admirer?" Ami asked. Usagi's eyes lit up. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to tell her friends what had happened.

"Turns out, the letters weren't from a secret admirer!"

"Huh?" Minako mumbled around a mouthful of strawberry shortcake.

"Reika wrote them!"

"Wow, writing love letters to herself. Even I'm not that conceited."

"No silly! She was writing them _for Motoki_ . But she couldn't figure out what to say so she kept writing different drafts. Isn't that hilarious? Motoki found out when he _finally_ decided just to ask Reika about them." Mamoru muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ' _If he had just_ listened _to me.'_ under his breath.

"At least someone got a happy ending today."

"Well, who needs a relationship anyway! I've got a boatload overpriced chocolate and cat at home!" Minako crowed. Minako continued to bask in her newfound vigor and loudly ate her cake.

"She was so upset just a minute ago…" Ami sweatdropped.

"That's Minako-chan for you." Rei shook her head.

* * *

"I _knew_ we should have just transformed!" Usagi moaned. It had been a wonderful day until the sky began to pour down on them, cold rain pelting Tokyo. By the time Mamoru and Usagi had made it to the shelter of his apartment, they were soaking wet, light coats have done nothing to protect them from the crying sky. Usagi moaned again as she ripped off her soaking wet socks revealing small feet with pastel blue nail polishing that was just beginning to chip off on tiny toenails.

"Don't tell me Sailor Moon is afraid of the rain?" Mamoru smirked, rummaging through his storage closet for some soft towels.

"Sailor Moon is not afraid of the rain. Sailor Moon's _hair_ though…" Usagi made a face as she pulled her wet and tangled hair from her neck. She pulled out the pins holding her buns in place letting the blonde, wet mess to tumble around her.

"Here." Mamoru handed her a towel that was so white and fluffy it made Usagi almost feel bad about ruining it. Usagi leaned her head towards the ground so she could dry up all of her hair. She had looked up towards Mamoru to ask him for a comb (because long hair = lots of knots) but paused to take in the sight before her. Mamoru's thick black hair was mussed up from both the rain and abuse from the towel but a few droplets of rain still rested on his bangs as well as the long lashes that framed his eyes. Usagi couldn't even remember all the times she found herself lost in those eyes; the bluest pair she'd ever seen, the same colour as a summer sky as the sun was setting, the deep blue right before a dark blanket full of stars. Usagi took in the sharp curves of his cheeks and jaw and his straight nose above a pair of full lips that Usagi knew the feel, taste, and warmth of all too well. She lowered her eyes to drink in how his damp t-shirt clung to his lean figure and how she could see his arm muscles perfectly as he dragged the towel through his hair once more. Usagi's body was filled with the same warmth and tingles as it was the very first time Serenity had laid her eyes on the Earth Prince.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mamoru's words brought her out of her daydreams. She hoped that he would attribute the faint blush on her cheeks and ears to the rain.

"Yeah, I'm feeling absolutely perfect Mamo-chan." He smiled at her softly and the warmth in her heart lit up once again.

After drying off and shoving their wet clothes into the wash the couple curled up next to each other on the couch. Usagi tugged the soft, fluffy grey blanket closer, resting her head on Mamoru's chest. The pair of pink sweatpants she kept in a drawer at Mamoru's apartment and the comfy sweater were much appreciated after the impromptu rain shower but did nothing to keep her feet warm.

"Usako!" Mamoru whined as she pressed her freezing feet against him once more. Usagi just giggled and wrapped her arms around his middle, enjoying his warmth. The two lay their together, enjoying each other's company.

Usagi looked around the apartment that was once bare and lifeless, the reflection of a lonely soul, but was now slowly beginning to show signs of love and look more like a home. Usagi looked at all the sciencey books on the shelf that Mamoru, Ami, and occasionally Setsuna would pour over. She looked out over to the balcony where a few plants that Makoto had no room for were deposited (Makoto once tried to give Usagi a some potted tulips but she totally murdered them in three days time). If she went over to the kitchen she'd find that beautiful tea set Rei had gifted Mamoru, right next to the ridiculous turtle mug Motoki gave him. In the desk near the entrance was a drawer full of weird postcards with terrible puns Minako would give as a gag, even though she never went anywhere, that Mamoru kept anyways. And over on the shelf were stacks of classical music that Michiru and Mamoru like to listen to while they ate ridiculously fancy desserts that came in tiny proportions with even tinier forks (Haruka and Usagi would roll their eyes as the two claimed it was 'high culture' but Usagi knew that they both just liked to feel like they were nobles living in 18th Century France). And of course, all throughout his apartment were little bits of Usagi. The matching cushions on the sofa, the little Sailor Moon baubles Usagi would buy whenever she saw them, the extra ice cream stored in the freezer. Usagi loved how Mamoru could finally let people in and be able to show it.

"Hey, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked after a few minutes. "How come you've never written me a _love letter_?" Mamoru poked her forehead, smiling at how her nose scrunched up.

"I tell you I love you, like, every day. Why do you need a letter?" Usagi wriggled her body upwards so that they were face to face.

"A love letter is permanent! I'd have a reminder of your love forever." Big blue eyes stared down at her; soft and lovingly with a hint amusement and Usagi decided in that moment that sneaking down to Earth to see the forbidden Prince was the best decision she'd ever made.

"Okay," Usagi leaned closer so that their foreheads were touching. "Instead of a love letter, how about I get to keep you forever?" Mamoru grinned before capturing her lips with his.

"I'm all yours. Forever."


End file.
